


Don’t Leave

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Are those gunshots, As the world caves in, Could be more than a one shot, Didn’t proof read, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, MegaPVP is cool, One Shot, Quick Read, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Where did his boyfriend go, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yay Zombies with Bbh, Skeppy and Mega. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch & MegaPVP & Vincent | A6d, Zak Ahmed & MegaPVP, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Don’t Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Not a long read so enjoy!

The stench of rotting flesh was getting stronger, mega was getting understandably antsy. “Five more minutes,” Skeppy rolled his eyes white packing up the rest of the camp. “He should have been back by now”   
Halo had gone on a supply run, there was a nearby gas station and rations were running low. Sure Halo knew how to take care of himself, that however didn’t stop skeppy from jumping to conclusions. Skeppy paced back and forth wondering what was taking so long. Mega tapped him and made a motion towards the direction Halo went, they were going to find him. They had to find him.   
Skeppy nodded, he tossed a backpack to Mega. Without another word he went into the woods, Halo had to be somewhere. They just hoped he wasn’t dead yet, a dead body wouldn’t do them any good. Mega climbed the nearest tree and Skeppy followed his lead. The walking dead wouldn’t be able to get them from up there.  
Mega pointed at a dully lit up sign “7-11” , Skeppy gave him an optimistic grin and Mega just stared, “Let’s go”. Hopping from tree to tree they eventually made it to the roof. BAM BAM- gunshots screamed in the silence. It was definitely Halo. Skeppy turned to see if Mega was behind him, but he had disappeared. Skeppy cursed in frustration, Where could he have gone? Is he with Halo? I shouldn’t have taken my eyes off of him! “Mega!” A familiar voice yelped.   
Halo   
Skeppy took off, he took his wired bat and was ready to kick some serious deadbutt. He jumped from the roof, rolling to disperse the pain. Skeppy frantically looked around, desperate to find his Halo. “Skeppy!” Skeppy whipped around to find his Halo, with Mega, in a car, with 6 zombies around it. Damn.   
Skeppy prepared himself, I’m not going down easy, I lived too long for that. He swung his back hitting two in one go, he started to back up, he swung again but missed, scratching one. There were three left, he swung and hit a leg slowing down one of them. He backed up.  
Skeppy’s face went pale, he hit the wall. No more backing up. Death. Skep stood his ground, no more running.   
Beep Beep.   
The car ran over the rest of the zombies, in the driver’s seat, Mega. “You can Hotwire cars?” Skeppy questioned, a little too calm for the situation he was just put into. Mega nodded and rolled his eyes implying that it was obvious and that was a dumb question. “Oh my goodness Skeppy are you alright?!” Halo rushed over to him checking if everything was working properly. “Mega, you scare me sometimes, I call driver!”

**Author's Note:**

> If this does go well, I might make more. Probably little slices of their life and how they go about in the zombie apocalypse or an actual plot. Depending on what you guys want honestly.


End file.
